iCan't Believe It
by SnarlyMarley
Summary: It's Freddie's birthday and Sam and Carly have a surprise for him. While there, Seddie has some realizations. T for language.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, this is my first real fanfiction, but I think/hope it's gonna be pretty good. Leave me some comments as to what you think so far. I should have 1 or 2 more chapters up real soon.**

---

_Sam POV_

_Birthday's are one type of holiday my friends and I rarely ever talked much about. I personally didn't find them all that important, I mean who cares if you are one year older. Does that make you more special? Nope. The only time I ever really liked my birthday party was the time Carly and Freddie threw me a surprise party, and I felt like crap after it. That wasn't their fault though, it's just how it was._

_Freddie seemed to be down in the dumps lately after his last girlfriend broke up with him, and because I was the only girl who was allowed to make his life miserable, I figured I would fix it._

"Hey Carls, got a minute?" I said after an iCarly episode when Freddie left to go downstairs.

"Sure, what's up?"

"Have you noticed Freddie acting... glum lately?"

"Glum?" she shook her head at the thought of the word, "um, yeah. Every since Tracy broke up with him."

"Well his birthday is next week, why don't we through him a sweet surprise party?"

Carly's opened wide. She didn't expect it, but after a second, the look turned into a smile, "That would be awesome Sam! Let's start working on it after Freddie leaves tonight."

Smiling, I said "Sounds like a plan."

We walked down the stairs of the Shay apartment and saw Freddie sitting alone on the couch on the middle cushion, staring at the TV which was tuned to Seattle Beat. The TV was muted, and there was an eery silence throughout the room. Carly broke the silence.

"Sooo, Freddie. Pretty awesome show tonight, right?"

"I guess" Freddie said apathetically.

_Oh come on, you can't be that upset Freddie, you always have something geeky to say after the show about your favorite part. I was anxious to get started on planning his party._

"You know, it's getting kinda late. Don't you have some homework or something to do, Fredpuss?"

_Real mature Sam, kick him while's he's down. _

Carly whacked my arm and gave me a dirty look.

"Yeah, I'll see you tomorrow. Bye Carly." He said as he went to the door and lazily let it shut behind him.

_Bye Carly? What about me? I guess I deserved it from the way I said what I did. I didn't mean to hurt him, I just tried to get him out of here so I can start making him happy. Wow, I never thought I'd say that. I didn't mean to hurt Freddie Benson, I want him to be happy. What has come over me. Oh chiz, Carly has been talking._

"...and I just think that you could be a little nicer to Fre- SAM, are you listening?!"

"Yeah, yeah, sorry. I kinda zoned out for a second."

Carly turned around and stomped up the stairs. I turned to the door of the apartment and looked. I don't know what I was looking for, but I didn't find it.


	2. Chapter 2a

**You'll notice this is Chapter 2a. 2b will be up shortly, and you'll see why the two are connected.**

---

**7:05 AM, Freddie's Birthday.**

_Freddie's POV_

_Ugh, another day. Another lonely day. What went wrong between me and Tracy? Whatever, there never was that spark that people always talk about anyways. I'd much rather spend my weekends with Carly and Sam. Well with Carly... no, with Sam too. Sure she's hostile, but that's just how she is. I know she cares for me, but sometimes... I don't know. Ghaa, I know it was like a week ago, but what she said to me that night after iCarly really hurt me. I thought I was visibly upset, and that she wouldn't do that, but she did. I wonder if she car-_

*BZZT BZZT* My cellphone lit up with "Carly Shay – Text Message." I unlocked my phone to read the text that read, "Happy birthday Freddie! 3"

_3 eh? Gosh I love that women. She always knows how to brighten my day, even if Sa-_

*BZZT BZZT* I looked down in my hand and my phone flashed "Sam Puckett – Picture Message." Intrigued, I left Carly's message and I opened the picture message to see a piece of paper with a well drawn cake on it that read, "Happy Birthday, Here's a Fredalicious Cake."

_Fredalicious? Haha, that was a new one. She was sweet. Now that my two best friends have said it, I might as well start acting like it's my birthday. I can still enjoy myself. I'm gonna have one heck of a day._

I got dressed and walked out of my room when my phone buzzed again.

"Carly Shay – Text Message" I opened it up. "Come on over here sleepy head. Sam and I wanna see our birthday boy."

_Oh, so now I'm *your* birthday boy? Heh, I like the sound of that. Carly's boy. Wait, our? Carly and Sam's boy. Hmm, I'm sure Sam is absolutely dying to see me... not. She'll probably make fun of me per usual and I'll just go along with it like I usually do. It doesn't bother me that much, but I always make it seem like it does so she doesn't resort to something more hostile._

I walked over to Carly's apartment and knocked on the door. Carly opened the door and sheepishly said "Oh, hi Freddie." She looked down and smiled, brushing her hair behind her ear. _She is so beautiful_.

"Hey Carly, sooooo you wanted to see me?" I said, smiling.

"Yeah, follow me." Carly turned around and seductively curled her finger like she wanted me to follow. _What was going on here? I'm not quite sure, but I am absolutely positive I am gonna love it. This is it._

She grabbed my hand and we walked up the stairs. On the way up I looked over on the computer table and say the paper Sam took a picture of. _Sam, where is she? I thought they both wanted to see me. Who cares, Carly is up to something, and I want to know what it is... BADLY. _As we got to the top, I heard the door downstairs slam shut, but I didn't care. We walked into the iCarly studio where I went ahead and plopped myself on one of the bean bag chairs.

"Nope nope, stand up" She said, jumping up trying to imitate me standing up.

I stood up, "What do you want me to do, Carly?" _This was it._

She came up close to me. Really close. _Too close, wait, how could I be too close to Carly? _She pressed her body up against mine._ This is it, this is it!_ I went to put my arms around her and she backed away.

"Go sit in that chair" _Rejected..._

I went over to the yellow dining room style chair and sat in it, awaiting what was to come. "Put your hands behind your back."

"What?"

"Do it!" I put my arms behind my back, looking confused. _I'm sure whatever is coming will be worth it. It is my birthday after all._ She went behind me and I felt her hands on mine.

"Just relax" she whispered in my ear. It sent chills down my spine. I sat there, completely relaxed until I felt something coarse on my wrist. She started wrapping it around my other wrist too. _ROPE!_

"W-wha-what are you doing Carly?!?" I exclaimed, hoping for a reasonable explanation.

"Just" she kissed my cheek, "Relax." I blushed and gave a goofy smile.

"Anything for you Carly." _She's up to something. Now I'm not so sure if I want to know what it is. I could imagine Sam doing this, but- Sam?! Where is she? Carly said "Sam and I" not just I. Where is that feisty little blonde? I wonder if she's the one who came up wit- Feisty? Jeez Freddie, what's the matter with you. My wrists feel tight together now._

"Done!" She came around front and looked at me, smiling. "Oh one sec!" She went around to the back of me and into the back part of the studio, returning a few seconds later. _What did she just go get? I'm freaking out here! Why is Carly acting like this? Where's Sam? For once, I actually wish Sam was here. I could comprehend if Sam was doing all this, but Carly doing it was just weird. OOF!_

Carly had planted herself on my lap. _Woah woah woah. This is getting better by the second, I wonder what's gonna go down now._ I shot her this cocky look that said "Hey baby, I know what you want, and I want it to, so let's do it." She returned the look and as I puckered up, she put something over my mouth. _What is- DUCT TAPE?_

"MMF MMMNMGG MFFMF." I said as Carly jumped off of me. She reached behind me and threw a paper bag over my head. _What a WONDERFUL way to spend my birthday. Carly teases me and is now kidna-_

"SPENCER! HE'S READY!" I heard Carly scream. I tried to talk but it was too hard. All of a sudden I was lifted off the ground and was carried like a newlywed bride. Down the stairs and through the door. As I went through the door I heard Sam's voice.

"Got it! You got him? Alright let's go!"

_Got what? Go where? Where were you Sam?_

Before I knew it, I was in the back seat of a car. I stopped trying to talk because, to be honest, it wasn't worth it. I figured I would just have to see where this is all going.

_Some birthday..._


	3. Chapter 2b

**6:45AM, Freddie's Birthday**

_Sam's POV_

_This was it. The big day. I'm surprised how much work I put into this, and Carly was shocked too. I was really eager to get this whole thing going. I guess it's because I figure I gotta do some nice things to the dweeb. There were so many times I wondered why he always came back to hang out with me... us. I guess that's it. He loves Carly so he keeps hanging around me because I'm always with Carly. Well, this'll show him that I can be nice too! And it will keep his mind off that girl Tracy._

"You ready for today Sam?" Carly said. I slept over the night before so we were ready for his surprise.

"Absolutely. I'm gonna go down and grab a bite to eat. You want something?"

"Nah, I'm good for now. I'll be down in a minute."

I shrugged and walked downstairs to the kitchen. I looked in the fridge and they had nothing at all. I was kinda bummed, but whatever. I grabbed the orange juice and was about the close the door when I saw cupcakes in the back. _Oh man, cupcakes. Wait, today is a birthday, that means CAKE! I love cake. It's so delicious._

I walked over to the computer table with my glass of OJ and decided it was time to say happy birthday to the nub, so I reached for my phone. As I did, I saw a piece of paper and a pencil, so I started drawing. Cake was on my mind, so I drew one, and then figured I could make this like a birthday "card" for Freddie. _That would be sweet. Eck, sweet? To Freddie? I make myself sick sometimes._

I write "Happy Birthday" across the top and grab my phone to take a picture. I open up the camera to see my most recent photo, a picture of Freddie. Freddie was trying to act like he was all big and tough, so he was flexing up in the studio. _It was so funny, I had to take a picture. Looking at it now, he does look bigger than he used to. Big and strong, those arms sure have gotten bigger. You know, Freddie's kinda cu-_

I shook my head. I remembered why I went to the camera in the first place. I was about to took the picture when I thought I should add a name to the card. _Hmm, cake is delicious... Fredalicious. Yes, today, Freddie would be Fredalicious. Freddie is Fredalicious... wait._

I shook my head again. I wrote across the bottom of the card, snapped the pic, sent to Freddie, and left it on the table. I ran back upstairs to Carly. She was sitting on her bed with her phone open. She probably just texted him as well.

"You text Freddie?" I asked.

"Yeah, just did. You?"

"Same. Alright, let's go over what we are going to do today."

"Ok, so you are going to hide in the bathroom while I get Freddie. I'll get him to come upstairs with me by leading him on and acting all flirty" _You better not touch him. Woahhh where did that come from. Nevermind. _"And while up there, I'll tie him up and duct tape his mouth and put the bag over his head. Then, me and Spencer will carry him to the car where we will meet you."

"Right, and while you are doing that, I'll sneak over to his apartment and grab his things. Do you think his mom is home?"

"I think she has work. I'm gonna text Freddie now, go downstairs and get ready!"

"Alright, good luck"

I ran down the stairs, jumping the last flight and ran to the bathroom where I hid. The door opened, and I heard Freddie and Carly talking, but I couldn't make out any of the words. Finally, I heard the creaking of the steps so I ran out of the apartment, shutting the door behind me. I reached for the knob of the brown-haired boy and found it to be unlocked. _Idiot_. I tiptoed in and passed Mrs. Benson's bedroom door, which was open with the lights off. She wasn't home. _Thank god._ I waltzed over to Freddie's room. I walked in and I was blasted by the geekiness. Toys everywhere and so much computer stuff. _No wonder Tracy broke up with him. Eeesh, that was harsh. Don't say things like that Sam._

I ran over to his closet. _Alright, bathing suit, towel, normal t-shirt. There should be a normal shirt in here. _I opened the closet, grabbed a shirt, and went to close the door when I saw something. _Carly? Really Freddork? You have a giant picture of Carly in your closet? How pathetic. _I walked over to the dresser. _You love her that much? _I grew sad, but I didn't know why. I reached into his dresser a pulled out a pair of shorts. Not quite what I was reaching for. _Eww these are boxers._ I closed that drawer and found the right one. I grabbed a plaid bathing suit and walked out of the room. On the way out, I remembered I needed a towel too, so I grabbed one for him and one for me. _He won't mind. Maybe I should grab one for Carly too. I'm sure he would worship that towel for the rest of his life. _I stopped. _Am I jealous?_

I shook my head for a third time that morning and ran out the door. I saw Spencer carrying a helpless Freddie and Carly following close behind.

"Got it! You got him? Let's go!" I exclaimed.

We ran down the stairs of Bushwell, past a sleeping Lewbert, and ran to Spencer's car. We stuck Freddie in the back seat. I sat next to him which Carly rode shotgun. I glanced over and saw that Freddie had stopped squirming. _Good, don't waste your energy. You're gonna need it for your awesome birthday at the BEACH!_

_---_

**If you can't tell, this happens at the same time as Chapter 2a, which is why they share the same number. This may or may not be the only chapter that does this... I haven't decided.**


	4. Chapter 3a

**9:00 AM**

_Freddie's POV_

_The car is stopped. Are we here? Gosh I hope so. We practically rode in silence until we got to where we are. No hints or anything. What's happening?_

The other three doors of the car were opened and in about 5 seconds, mine was too. I heard the doors all shut as someone firmly grasped my arm and stood me up. _It's hot out, but there's a nice cool breeze. It smells like... no. That would be too good._

The bag was gently pulled off of my head and before I could catch a glimpse of what was around, my eyes were covered by a soft hand. _The hand smells good, like cucumber-melon. Mmm._ All of a sudden, the duct tape was ripped from my mouth.

"Where in gods name did you guys take me, Hellooooooo!!" I didn't want to make a scene, so I said it softly. The conversations of the people around us hadn't changed so I knew I did a good job. The hand was removed from my eyes. They took a minute to adjust, but when they did, I saw what I had hoped for. The beach!

Carly untied my hands and as she did I threw my arms around Sam. _She's hugging back. This is a nice, warm feeling. Wait for it... wait for it... _Sam broke off the hug, smiling. _No wedgie? Odd..._

"I love you guys!" I said as I wrapped my arms around Carly. I held her tighter than Sam which was probably why she didn't hug back. She couldn't. I broke off the hug with Carly and looked up at Spencer who gave a little wave. I waved back.

_This is amazing. Sure it was an unorthodox way of taking me to the beach on my birthday, but what can I say? My friends are one of a kind and I wouldn't trade that for anything. Wait, I don't have the right clothes on._

"But what about my bathing suit. Shouldn't I-" Sam thrust a brown paper bag into my chest and when I looked in, I saw my favorite bathing suit and a towel. "Thanks"

I went over to the changing tents and waited for my turn. Carly and Sam needed to as well, while Spencer was all ready to go. _Oh Spencer_. I changed and when I got out, I looked around for everyone.

I saw Spencer jumping around in between two groups of people, so I headed over there. Carly and Sam had beaten me. Carly was wearing a black bikini top with a pink cat on it and a matching pair of booty shorts. _She looks so good in that_. Sam was wearing a green and blue bikini top and a pair of cargo shorts. _Wow, she looks good in that too. Come on Sam, show a bit more skin._ I realized what I just thought. _Thank GOD that was just a thought and not out loud. She does look good though. Okay, she's hot. But so is Carly. I mean Carly... just look at that. And then Sam... I have got to be the luckiest guy in the world. My two best friends are smokin' hot._

_Wait, did I say Sam was hot?!?_

I cleared my mind and headed over to the spot. They had three towels laid out next to each other. I put mine next to them as they sat down. Carly sat on the towel all the way to the right and Sam on the middle left one, leaving a spot in between them. _I'm look like such a big shot laying in between these two girls._

I put my bag down and started to take of my shirt. Carly starting going "unce, unce, unce, unce" like the beat for a stripper. I took off my shirt and whipped it playfully at her. I threw it in my bag and looked over at Sam who seemed shocked. _She probably didn't expect me whip the shirt at Carly. _I laid down in between the two girls and put my hands behind my head. It was a nice day out, but not too hot, so it was enjoyable. I looked over and saw some guys looking in our direction. Looking at me, and then at the girls. _They all think I'm a big shot. It's working. Now to seal the deal. _I sat up and gracefully put my arms around the two girls' shoulders. Carly grabbed my arm and put it down. I looked over and she gave a little giggle but then looked in shock at what my other arm was doing. _What was it doing?_

I looked to my left and saw my arm around Sam's shoulder. Sam was just rummaging through her bag for something. _Had she noticed? Why hasn't she killed me yet? _I figured I'd play along and see what this was. She grabbed her sunscreen and offered some to me. _She must have noticed, I'm physically touching her, all the way around her back. _She looked up at me with a smile. _She has a pretty smile. Pretty eyes. She is pretty girl. _I sat straight up and the smile was wiped from my face. _Why was I thinking this? She is evil! She's a demon! She's a sexy demon..._ My eyes drifted from her face down her body.

"Umm, hello?" I heard her voice say. _I got caught_.

"Hey, the, um, sun was getting to me. I had to look down for a minute."

"Yeah, that's cool... What's this?" She pointed to my arm and looked back up with a half smile.

"Oh, you see I was trying to-"

"Get yourself killed?" I heard from behind me. Carly had decided to butt into our conversation. _Thank god she did. I had no clue where I was going with that._

"Heh," Sam chuckled. Her face turned a little red as she turned away.

_I sat, looking at her, trying to read her. She was tough. She held a lot inside, and I knew that, but I never tried to read her before. What was she thinking? Why didn't she kill me? Did she like it? Did I like it? I liked it._

"Ahem" I heard Sam grunt. I looked over and saw what she was grunting about.

_Having my arm around Sam felt so right I had actually forgot I was still doing it. _I moved my arm.

_This was going to be an interesting day._


	5. Chapter 3b

**9:00 AM**

_Sam's POV_

_We were here. Gulls were flying, waves were crashing. Freddie was still oblivious as to where we were taking him. He was a nub, but it was fun. He's gonna freak out when he finds out where we are. He loves the beach. _

Carly, Spencer and I opened our doors and got out. Spencer opened Freddie's door as we closed the other doors and grabbed Freddie by the arm. Spencer gave me a look, and I nodded in understanding. Spencer took the bag off Freddie's head and I put my hands over his eyes. Carly ripped the duct tape off his mouth and Freddie yelled, "Where in gods name did you guys take me, Hellooooooo!!" _Oh how cute, a hewpwess wittle fweddie._

I removed my hand from his eyes and he struggled to see in the bright sunlight. When he finally did, his face lit up. _He gave the geekiest smile. It was so cute. Woah, I just called Freddie cute twice in about a minute. _ His hands were untied and he threw himself at me. _Oh hey there Freddie, nice to see you too. _I hugged him back and held him tight. He was going threw rough times and I wanted him to know I was here for him. I pulled away and his smile had drained from his face a little bit. _What did I do? Did I do something wrong? Why did his smile go away?_

He said, "I love you guys!" and threw himself like he did at me, only this time at Carly. Carly stood there and took it, not returning the favor. _It's his birthday, don't be so selfish. The kid is in love with you and all you do is stand there. Even I hugged him and I hate him. Well, actually I don't hate him. I love him too. …Like a friend... _I didn't know what I just thought.

Freddie asked like a dork about his bathing suit, so I gave him the bag of clothes I had picked out for him. We headed to the changing tents, and changed fast. I got out first, followed by Carly.

"Let's head over to Spencer, I see him right there." She said.

"Okay"

We headed over to the spot Spencer had grabbed and threw our towels next to his. I looked behind me and I saw Freddie standing there in the shirt and bathing suit I picked out for him, shaking his head. He walked over, staring at me and Carly. _He looked good. I have a good sense of style._

I sat on one of the middle towels, and Carly sat on an end so there was a spot in between us. _I wanted to sit next to the birthday boy, and I knew he wanted to sit next to the love of his life, so I figured it would work. _He started to take off his shirt and Carly made that immature "stripper" music. I chuckled a little bit and watched as the boy undressed. _Wow, look at those abs. When did he- his muscles! I saw him flexing the other week, but he had a shirt on. He. Looks. Amazing. I- I- The boy was so good looking, my THOUGHTS were speechless. _

He whipped the shirt at Carly and then looked at me with a confused look. I was still mesmerized by what I was seeing. _When did the dork get like that? And how did I not notice?_

Freddie sat in between Carly and me, probably thinking he was a big shot or something with two women at his sides. I started going through my beach bag looking for sunscreen when I felt an arm go around my back. I looked back and saw Freddie with his arms around me and Carly. I smiled and kept going through my bag. _This feels good. I haven't had a boy do that in a long time. Normally, I'd punch him, but it's his birthday. I'll give him the statisfaction._

I looked back at him after I found my sunscreen and offered him some, smiling. He looked a bit shocked at first and then the smile came back to his face. He looked down like he was... _He was checking me out! It gave me such a good feeling. I never thought of myself as that physically appealing, but if Freddie was checking me out... I mean he doesn't look bad himself. Wait. Freddie is checking me out! Not even on his birthday..._

"Umm, hello?" I said, trying to get his attention. He looked like a puppy caught in the trash.

"Hey, the, um, sun was getting to me. I had to look down for a minute." _"I was checking you out Sam, you got some nice curves" That's what he wanted to say._

"Yeah that's cool." _I liked it. His arm was still around me, I wonder what that was about._ "What's this?" I said, pointing to his arm.

"Oh, you see I was trying to-" Carly cut him off. _ That jerk! I wanted to know what Freda-hottie Benson had to say. WOAH WOAH SAM!_

"Get yourself killed?" Carly uttered.

"Heh," I chuckled. _I was thinking about how on any other day, that would have been true. But there was something different about today. Something... wonderful._

I turned away. _I was blushing. I could feel it. As much as I "hated" Freddie, I loved him paying attention to me. Even if it was kind of scummish, he noticed me in a... more than friends way. Is that what I want? I don't know. I don't think so, but... His arm is still around me. This is too much, I need to think_.

"Ahem," I said, trying to get him to take his arm off me. He did, right as I grunted.

_Why did I do that? It felt so good, so... right. Oh well, there's a whole day ahead. Maybe by the end of it I can make sense of everything. _

_This was going to be an interesting day._


	6. Chapter 4a

**This next two part chapter is a bit shorter than the others, but I figure it is still powerful. I still need to think about how to end this.**

---

**12:37**

_Freddie's POV_

_This day was great! I was having a blast on the beach with my two best friends. We just ate lunch and were kind of bored, so I got a bright idea._

"Hey, don't you have a football in your car?"

"Yeah, you guys wanna play catch?" Carly asked.

Sam nodded. Carly and I got up and went to the car.

I figured I would start a conversation with Carly. "So, great day huh?"

"Yeah. It's so nice out. I love the beach."

"Me too. This is turning out to be a great birthday... Despite how it started." I smirked and gave her a friendly little glare.

"Oh stop it, you know you loved it. You thought you were gettin' some." She brushed her finger onto my nose. _Oh you stop it Carly, you're gonna make me blush._

We made it to the car and when we grabbed the ball, she continued. "I see you and Sam were having a good time earlier too." _The arm thing? Nahh, Sam didn't like it. She made me move my arm off of her. I got rejected by two people this morning, and for some reason, Sam's made me wonder more..._

"Heh," was all I could muster. _Stupid Freddie, just ask her._ "Hey Carly, do you think Sam.." I hesitated.

Playfully, Carly imitated me, "Do I think Sam.. what Freddie?"

"Sam... Sam!" I looked up and saw this dirty looking kid grab Sam by the arm and hoist her up. He didn't look like anyone I knew so I started to run over there. _I don't care how you feel about me Sam, but I can't let this guy do this to you. Here it goes..._

"Hey, leave her alone! You have no right to do that." I said, running toward the two.

"Yeah? What are you gonna do about it?" The kid threw Sam to the ground. _No one does that to my Sam. My Sam... _"Dweeb." He just had to add that.

"Now you listen to me, she doesn't want any part of you. Why can't you respect that and leave her alone?"

"Why can't you have some respect for the people around you and throw a bag over your head." _Wow, did he really just say that? That was hurtful..._

"Oh ho ho, you are just asking for it now."

"Asking for what? This?" His hand cocked back. _Sam, I did this for you. You and I may not get along all the time, but when I saw this kid, I-_


	7. Chapter 4b

**12:37 PM**

_Sam's POV_

_Well, no more awkward moments between me and Freddie. I can't help think about that all though. It just seemed so...weird. Weird in a good way though? I think so. I just liked the way his arm felt and how we looked at eac- This is Freddie I'm talking about. Come on mama, pull yourself together._

We had just eaten lunch, Spencer went off when I got a call from Socko. We decided we wanted to play some catch on the beach, so Carly and Freddie went off to the car to grab the football we left there. Not even a minute after they left, this grungy looking boy came up to me.

"Hey there sexy, how's about you and me go over there and-" I cut him off

"Ew no, get away from me."

"Daddy don't take no for an answer." _Daddy? I'm Mama, he's not Daddy. And, wait what?_

Just then, he grabbed my arm and yanked me to my feet. _I should punch him right here_. He grabbed me around the waste and kissed my neck. _I feel helpless. Why can't I do anything? That voice... Freddie!_

From behind me, I could hear Freddie running and yelling at the boy, "Hey, leave her alone! You have no right to do that."

The grungy boy threw me to the ground. _Ow, that hurt. What the hell Sam, what are you doing? Beat him down. _I looked back and saw Freddie standing toe to toe with the kid. _They are exchanging words, but I can't comprehend it. Freddie looks so big, and he's defending me. He really is a sweet boy, he- is Freddie. It's Freddie. He's a dweeb and always will be. What is he doing? He can't take this kid. He knows it, I know he does. He knows he is going to get beat, and for what? To save me? Freddie... FREDDIE!_

And at that thought, the kid delivered one swift punch to the face of Freddie, knocking him down. _Freddie you idiot. Look what you did. I could have taken him. I'm gonna take him now._ I stood up, and glared at the boy.

"Now that your little boy is asleep, why don't you come with me." I growled at him, "Aww cute."

_Cute? _I pounced on him like a mountain lion and socked him twice in the face. I got up and ran over to Freddie. Carly was already there. We had drawn a little bit of a crowd here on the beach, but I didn't care. I looked down at Freddie and his eyes were closed.

"Freddie, Freddie! Freddie?" He didn't answer.

Carly screamed, "Some call-"

"Ughhhhhh" Freddie moaned. Our faces lit up.

"Freddie!" I leaned down and hugged him. _This boy just put himself in harms way to make me safe. He deserves this._ I pulled away and kissed him on the cheek. _He may not have saved me, but he was my hero._


	8. Chapter 5a

**Yay for reviews. Alright, here's Freddie's part for 5a. I know what I'm writing for 5b, but for 6 and beyond I'm not quite sure what to do. Leave me comments and give me ideas! 5b should be up in a couple hours or so.**

---

**12:48 PM**

_Freddie's POV_

"Ughhhhhh" I said, opening my eyes. _I feel like I've been hit by a truck. _Sam leans down to me, smiling ever-so-softly. _She looks so pretty. Her hair, the way it drapes over her head as she looks down. _She hugged me and I tried to hug back. _Her smile because she's happy I'm okay. _She kissed my cheek. "I love you." _Uh oh._

_I said that outloud. Well, not loud enough for anyone but her to hear, but she heard it, I knew she did. I'm so stupid!_ I slammed my head into the sand, closing my eyes. _Oof, that hurt like hell. _I opened my eyes.

Sam was looking down, smiling. Carly was too. _Did she not hear me? What happened?_

"Glad to see you're okay, Benson." Sam said, smiling. _Maybe that didn't happen. I was unconscious... I think. It had to be a dream; she wasn't tearing my head off. Thank god that was a dream. Sam would kill me. Absolutely kill me._

"You had us worried Freddie! What were you thinking going up to that guy?" Carly ruined the mood. _God she's like my mom, and I did not want to see her right now._ I sat up. _Ohhhh maybe I do. My head is pounding._

"You guys have any aspirin or something? I said, wincing in pain. Carly reached in her bag and chucked a bottle of pills in my direction. I took two and swallowed them without water. *cough* Not a good idea... I finally got them down and the two girls helped me stand up.

Sam leaned in as she helped me walk back to the car, "Thanks." I looked over and she was smiling while looking down. _She's blushing. Does she? No..._

My head was still killing me, but the pain had gotten better. Carly had grabbed some ice from the cooler with our food and put it in a zip lock bag for me. _Aww she is so sweet._ She tossed it at me when she was about 10 feet from the car. _Could have been sweeter. _I put the bag on my head.

"Man, I'm kinda dumb huh? Going up to that guy like that. I don't know what I was thinking." I decided to break the silence. I looked over at Sam who was just standing there, smiling. _She is so adorable. She looks like she just won the lottery. I wonder what the prize is? _My concentration on Sam was broken by Carly.

"I don't know what made you think you could take him." _Jeez, just make me feel better why don't ya Carls... _"But you showed that you were brave, and I don't think I've ever seen that out of you." She grabbed my left arm and hugged it. "I'm glad you're okay." _Carly was impressed. I am a big shot. I-_ I looked over at Sam. Her adorable smile was gone, and it was replaced with a half-assed grin. _Why is she... Carly?_

I decided to change the subject. "So, are we done with the beach for today?"

Sam chimed in. "Yeah, it's getting hot anyways. Why don't we head back to Bushwell. Carly, can we stay at your apartment for the rest of the day? I think Freddie needs to rest anyways."

"Yeah, that works for me. And then we can..." She looked at Sam. _And then we can... do what?_ Sam nodded. _What?!?_

Carly went off to grab the stuff and Spencer and left Sam to watch me. I looked in her direction. _Her smile was back. She was like a giddy girl who was just asked to prom by the love of her life. _"Thanks again for the help... well, the thought of help." She chuckled a little. _Oh Sam._

"No problem. I would have done the same for Carly."

"But she would have needed your help. I didn't, and I think you knew that." _I did know that. Not at the time. At the time, all I saw was another man grabbing my Sam. No man grabs my Sam. She was mine. Oh god, I must have hit my head hard._ I shook my head.

"Yeah I guess. But really, don't think anything of it."

"I won't mention one more word. But..." _But?_ She got up on her tip-toes and kissed my cheek. _Again? No wait, that first time was in my dream. Was it? Had Sam been... impressed by me? She probably thought I was a dork for trying to get in a fight, but because it's my birthday, she is letting me off easy. That's GOTTA be it..._

I blushed and smiled at her. _Maybe I was her prize._


	9. Chapter 5b

**12:48 PM**

_Sam's POV_

"I love you"

_I love you to- wait. What was that? Did he just... He just hit his head, I'm sure he doesn't know he said it. I wish he did. Sam! What has come over you? You're falling for the dork?_

I smiled, and I noticed he had his eyes open again. "Glad to see you're okay, Benson." He looked dazed.

"You had us worried Freddie! What were you thinking going up to that guy?" Carly screamed. _Oh give him a break. He was trying to do something nice for me. Maybe you just wish he felt the same way about you as he did me! Wait, how does he feel about me?_

He sat up and asked for an aspirin. Carly gave him the bottle and he tried taking it without water. Nub. _We all know about your fruit sauce, Freddie. Freddie... such a good name. It's so easy to change it around and make it insulting, but it's just a pretty sounding name. Freddie._

Carly and I helped him to his feet. _He was so helpless, and I don't know what it was, but I just did not want to leave his side. _I put his arm around me so he could support himself. _This feels just like it did before. Perfect. Whatever Freddie was doing differently today sure made me happy. _I leaned into him. "Thanks." _I think I'm falling fo-_

_No. Impossible._

We got to the car and Carly had grabbed a bag of ice and tossed it at Freddie. _He looked so... bad ass. Leaning against the car, head bruised from a fight. Carly was saying something, but I didn't listen. There was just something about Freddie that I- didn't like. _Carly grabbed his arm, hugging it, and said, "I'm glad you're okay."

"So... Are we done with the beach for today?" _Aww, oh well. It was probably for the best._

I chimed in, "Yeah, it's getting hot anyways. Why don't we head back to Bushwell? Carly, can we stay at your apartment for the rest of the day? I think Freddie needs to rest anyways."

"Yeah, that works for me. And then we can..." She looked at me. _The other part of the surprise! My favorite! I can't wait! _I nodded.

Carly left me and Freddie to get the stuff so we could head out. _Good, I have you all to myself Freddie. Why did I feel so bad when Carly was on him? Was I jealous? That's the second time today... It must mean something. Did I love him back? Did he mean to say he loved me? This is so confusing! But... I like it._

"Thanks again for the help" _Well, he tried..._ "well, the thought of help." I snickered.

"No problem. I would have done the same for Carly." _Carly... what a priss. Sam! No being mean today._

"But she would have needed your help. I didn't, and I think you knew that."

He shook his head. "Yeah I guess. But really, don't think anything of it." I smiled.

"I won't mention one more word. But..." _Sam, this is it. Perhaps your one moment alone with Freddie today, make the most of it, see if you get a signal. Wait, what am I doing? Don't hate me. _By the time I processed what I was doing, my lips were touching his jaw bone. He smiled.

_Jackpot._


	10. Chapter 6a

**Not my best chapter, but I wanted to get this up while it's fresh in my mind. I might have time to write 6b tomorrow morning, but it may have to wait until the evening. Keep the comments and reviews coming :D**

---

**1:37 PM**

_Sam's POV_

We were on our way back to Bushwell. I was sitting in the back seat with Freddie. Carly was up front, fiddling with the radio.

"I'm tired..." He said, drooping his head. _If there's one thing I learned from his mom it was that after a head injury, you should not fall asleep. Bad things happen..._

"Nononono, you can't go to sleep, Fredmunch."I grabbed his head and lifted it up. He looked over at me. _He looks so helpless. I need to help him. He tried to help me, so the least I could do was return the favor._

I unbuckled his seat belt and signaled he scoot to the middle seat. He did and I eased him down so he was laying on my lap. "I'll let you lay down, but if you start to fall asleep, I'm gonna smack ya." _I didn't wanna hit him on his birthday, but I was serious._

"Yeah, no that's cool. I can't sleep. It's against the ruuuuules." He puckered his lips has he said rules. I snickered. _That was adorable. _I stroked his head and looked out the window. _He was mine to take care of. My wittle Fweddie. _I smiled.

We rode in silence for the most part. I looked down every once in a while to make sure he was still alive and every time he was sitting there, staring at the roof. Finally I poked my head in front of his vision. "Whatcha thinkin' about Fredifer?"

"Oh nothing. Just... trying to get my head straight still." _He was doing more than that. I could tell. He had this look like he was trying to figure something out. The look he had when he did a math test in school. It was a look I had seen so many times before, but I never really embraced it. What's going on in your head, Freddie? _

We went over a bump and Freddie whacked his head against my lap. _Thank god I'm a woman. _He sat up, rubbing the back of his head and then put his seat belt back on. _That wasn't his seat belt, that was the middle one. He's staying in the middle! Next to me! EEEE!_

_Sam... that's pathetic._

I looked over at him. He was looking at the radio to check the time. _Might as well take a shot. _I yawned, "I'm tired." I leaned toward the right, toward the window. _Come on Freddie, pull me close to you. You know you wa- oh that's nice._ He didn't listen to my thoughts. Instead, he started rubbing my back with his hand. _So... nice..._

"Don't worry Sam, we're almost there."

I smiled and curled up in a ball. _I imagined what he looked like. Smiling at me, moving his hand up and down and up and woah. _I flinched. _That was a bit close to something, Freddie... I may have found a soft spot for a geek, but he wasn't allowed to go there..._

He kept rubbing, but now he stayed near the top of my back. _Smart move. _Before I knew it, we were parked out front of Carly's apartment building. We grabbed our stuff and headed into the building. I carried Freddie's bag so he didn't have to worry about it.

We got to Carly's apartment and Spencer unlocked the door. We all walked in and Spencer muttered something about how he needed to go to his room. _He was so... Spencer._ We looked around.

"Soooo, what do you guys wanna do? We could watch a movie, go play a game in the studio, anything!" Carly wanted to get us going.

_Hmm, I want to be close to Freddie. Well, a movie would do that. A game would be fun though... I could see what happens there... oh screw it, a movie is a sure shot._

"Movie" I said. _That was odd._ I looked over at Freddie who had said the exact same thing as me and the exact same time. He looked confused. _He thought what I thought. _I smiled. _He's smiling._

_Perfect._


	11. Chapter 6b

**1:35 PM**

_Freddie's POV_

_Man my head hurts. I'm so stupid, why did I try to do that? All I got out of it was a punch in the face... and a kiss on the cheek. _I looked up at Sam who was looking out the window. _She was proud of me, I know it. I'll think about that later... I think I'm gonna take a nap now._

"I'm tired." I said, yawning.

"Nononono, you can't go to sleep, Fredmunch." She held my head up. _Sam... let me gooooo. I just wanna sleep. Hmm, well I guess you're right. _She unbuckled my seat belt and hinted I scoot over. _Hello Sammy. What are you thinking? _She laid me down on her lap. _Ohh this is nice. Sam's lap is oddly comfortable..._

"I'll let you lay down, but if you start to fall asleep, I'm gonna smack ya."

"Yeah, no that's cool. I can't sleep. It's against the ruuuuules." _Concussions followed by sleep mean bad things. I didn't want that. _Sam smiled and looked out the window. I felt her hand on the top of my head. _Oh this is very nice. Sam is being so good to me. ...Why?_

I stared at her face. _She was pretty. Too pretty. When did this happen? I mean, she was never ugly, but... I never really looked at her. She had a cute little nice. Her eyes- _Started glancing down at me. I looked up at the ceiling, trying to look inconspicuous. She looked back out the window. _It worked._

_Her eyes were a nice shade of blue. Her hair was long and it looked soft. I wanted to run my hands through it like she was doing to me. Wait..._

_Was I falling for Sam?_ I stared up at the ceiling and thought. _She was pretty, and nice... today. It's my birthday. Was this an act? She always torments me, and... she's looking at me._

"Whatcha thinkin' about Fredifer?" _You._

"Oh nothing. Just" _How pretty you are..._ "trying to get my head straight still." _Liar._

Spencer hit a bump and a whacked my head against Sam's lap. _Owwwww that hurt..._ I sat up and decided it would be best to stay upright. I put the middle seat belt on and laid back against the seat. Sam yawned and said "I'm tired." _Lean toward me._ _That would nic- weird..._ She leaned away. _Good... I think. _I sat back and looked forward.

_You know, she comforted you while you laid down, do the same for her! _I put my hand on her back and started to rub it. "Don't worry Sam, we're almost there." I said as I kept rubbing her back. She curled up more in the seat. _She looks so adorable. I just wanna hug her and cuddle and... Sam... I did like her._ I kept rubbing her back deeper and deeper and... She jumped a little bit. _Must have done something wrong._ I decided to keep it safe and just rub her shoulders. _She must like this, her smile is growing. Sam was delicate, no matter how tough she seemed on the outside. _

We showed up in front of our apartment building and got out of the car. I went to grab my bag, but Sam snatched it before I could. _Aww. _We walked up to Carly's apartment and went in. Spencer had something to take care of so he left, and just left the three of us in the living room. "Soooo, what do you guys wanna do? We could watch a movie, go play a game in the studio, anything!" Carly broke the silence.

_Hmm, a game could be fun, but what kind of game? I want something that I could beat Sam at, but if she beat me that would be no good. Movies are kind of a romantic mood, how about that?_

"Movie" I said. _Huh?_ I looked over at Sam who said the exact same thing at the exact same time. _That was weird. Maybe she picked it for the same reason as me. _She smiled. _I smiled._

_Nice..._


	12. Chapter 7a

**I was actually stumped before I came up with this idea, so I'm sorry if it sucks. Comment more, I need more ideas and I need to know what's good, haha. Also, I think the rest of the story will be a but more in character for everyone. I realized Sam was bit OOC in the earlier chapters.**

---

**5:03 PM**

We decided to wait a bit before the movie because it was early in the day still when we got back, so we played around on the computer and watched videos until a bit after 5. _Sam was sneaking peeks at me the whole time. She was into me. This movie was gonna happen, and it's gonna be good._

"Hey Freddie, check this out. You have to try to guess the ten differences in the two pictures." Sam showed me this game.

I looked at it. _Hmm, well the chair arm is a little different. The picture frame in the right picture is crooked a little bit. The left picture has an extra post on the stairs. The-HOLY CHIZ! _I picture of a vampire popped up on the screen and the computer speakers made a loud noise. Sam laughed uncontrollably.

"Sam! That wasn't very nice." Carly yelled at her.

"Did you see his face? Haha that was priceless."

"Glad you enjoy making me almost wet my pants Sam." _That was so scary. At least Sam was acting like herself again. _She smiled at me._ But she still likes me. I could get used to this._

"Alright Sam, try this out." I moved my way to a flash game website and brought up the "Idiot Test" one. _This'll stump her._

"Idiot test? You trying to tell me something Fredweird?"

"Nope, just give it a try."

She goes to the first question. "What do you get if you put 2 and 2 together? Four, dumb test. I'm not gonna get any of this wrong" She clicked the answer for 4. "Wrong? This is jank, I quit"

I started laughing, but Sam gave me a dirty look so I stopped. The dirty look quickly turned into a flirty smile. _Hehe, oh Sam._

Carly walked over to the couch.

"You guys ready for the movie?" Carly asked as she grabbed the DVD Case.

I nodded as Sam said, "Yep, let's get this going!" _She was just as excited as I was._ "I'll grab some drinks the c- other surprise for Freddie." _Another surprise? Oh boy!_

I walked over to the couch and sat in the middle seat. Carly put the DVD in and sat to the left of me, closest to the door of the apartment. She whispered to me, "Happy Birthday Freddie." and put her head on my shoulder. _Carly. She is always sweet to me._ I put my arm around her. _She made my days brighter. Just seeing her smile... she was amazing. Her and Sam... Sam, uh oh. _I looked to my right and saw Sam standing, cake in one hand, three cream sodas in the other. Her face was... expressionless. _Uh oh._

She faked a smile and put down the cake. "Happy birthday Freddie." She put a soda in front of each of us and sat down next to me, hard. _Oh Sam, don't be like that. I didn't mean t- she leaned on me!. _

We finished the small cake. Sam didn't say a word. _Please Sam. Be happy._ Carly chimed in. "Alright, let's get this movie started!" She got up and shut off the lights.

I looked over at Sam. She was slouched in her seat and angled slightly away from me. _Great, Sam went from hating me to loving me to hating me all in one day. What do I do now?_


	13. Chapter 7b

**Sorry about the long break between chapters. I had quite a busy weekend, but I'm headed back to school tonight so I should be able to write more.**

---

**5:05 PM**

_Sam's POV_

_We decided it would be best to save the movie until later because it was still early, so Freddie was showing us some random videos on Splashface. He's so geeky, but I love it. Hmmm, I don't wanna come on too strong though... maybe I should be a little mean to him..._

"Hey Freddie, check this out. You have to try to guess the ten differences in the two pictures." _Hehe, he's gonna get so scared._

Freddie looked at the screen intently, mumbling something to himself. All of a sudden a giant picture of a vampire flashed on the screen. Freddie jumped about a foot. _Haha, that was great. _I couldn't stop laughing.

"Sam! That wasn't very nice." Carly yelled at me. _Sheesh, lighten up a bit, would ya?_

"Did you see his face? Haha that was priceless."

"Glad you enjoy making me almost wet my pants Sam." _Aww Fweddie got scared... how cute. _I smiled.

"Alright Sam, try this out." _Gonna try to scare me too? Bring it on. _Freddie moved his way to a game website and brought up a game called "Idiot Test" _Who does this nub think he is!?_

"Idiot test? You trying to tell me something Fredweird?"

"Nope, just give it a try."

_Hmm, alright. First question... "What do you get when you put 2 and 2 together?" How stupid..._ "What do you get if you put 2 and 2 together? Four, dumb test. I'm not gonna get any of this wrong" I clicked the answer for 4. "Wrong? This is jank, I quit" _Bull!_

Freddie started laughing. _Watch it nub. You fooled me once, but I scared you._ He stopped laughing and looked rather scared. _Hehe, you're so cute Fredlumps. _I smiled.

"You guys ready for the movie?" Carly said from the couch.

"Yep, let's get this going!" I said. "I'll grab some drinks and the c-" _Shh Sam _"other surprise for Freddie." _He's gonna love it._

I walked to the fridge. _Hmm, let's see. Threeee cream sodas and the cake. That should be good. _With food and drink in hand, I swung around and kicked the door shut. I joyfully walked over to the living room type area. _Well this is it. I get to watch a movie with Freddie... and Carly. What is he doing!_ My smile was gone._ I thought he liked me... I'm so stupid._

He looked up at me with a shocked look on his face. I put the cake down and the drinks. "Happy Birthday Freddie" I said, halfheartedly. _Yeah , Happy Birthday. Have fun snuggling with Carly. I'll just sit over here and think about how stupid I have been all day. _I sat down and just sat there... Freddie looked over at me after they finished the cake. _Oh don't look at me. You don't care about me. I can see that. Just stop it Freddie._

Carly shut off the lights and then came back and started the movie. _Do I really have to sit through a movie sitting next to.. him?_

_I do not want to be here._


	14. Chapter 8a

**5:47 PM**

_Freddie's POV_

_Oh no. She is not gonna talk to me ever again! This isn't good. I like Sam. Heck, I love her... as a friend... I think. Before today I never thought of her in this way, but there's just something about today. She just makes me... happy. I need to fix this. Carly..._

"Hey Carly, my head is hurting. Could you go get my mom? I think she knows what to do." I said. _Please work, please please please._

"Uhh, sure. Is she home?"

"Yeah. I think." _She's not. _"Knock once, wait a little and then knock again. If she doesn't answer the first time it's because she thinks you are a ding dong ditcher" _Stay over there for a longggg time, please._

"Alright, I'll be right back." She kissed my forehead. Sam curled up in a ball on the other side of me as Carly left.

_In a split second, a million different things ran through my head. What if Sam never forgives me? She has a tough exterior, but she is a softy on the inside. She cares about people just as much as Carly does; she just has a different way of showing it. Oh man. What if she DOES feel like I do? What do we do then? Will it be awkward? Well... one way to find out._

_Alright, this is it Freddie. You have at most two minutes, make the most of it. _I heard the door shut. "Sam, I know why you're upset, and I have to tell you something."_ I can't do it. _"I love" _Say it_. "Carly" _Wrong. _She curled up tighter. "But just as a friend." _Nice save. Now what? _I hesitated. "She just leaned against me and it was my natural reaction. I know how you feel about me and..." _Say it. _"and..." _SAY IT! _"I feel the same about you." She looked up. _It's coming out. _I spoke softer. "I love you, Sam" _It's out there now. I know I said it. Oh god, that was so stupid. _

"What... did you say?" _She was gonna hit me if I told her again. She'll hit me if I lie. Screw it, I've said it twice today already._

"I love" The door opened. _Shoot, Carly. Uh uh uh. _"This part of the movie." Carly didn't seem to notice. Sam sat up and smiled at me. _She's happy. Now I just gotta put my arm around her and... What will Carly say? You know what? Carly is out. I don't love her like I thought I did. She never made me feel like Sam has today, and Carly has always been nice to me. Alright, arm, Sam. I got this. Here I go..._

I started to reach back, but I hesitated. _Just do it. You know she likes you. She does like you, right? Gosh why is this so hard. I just want to-_


	15. Chapter 8b

**5:47 PM**

_Sam's POV_

_I can't believe it. I'm so stupid. Why on earth would Freddie like me? Why do I like Freddie? I'm always mean to him, and he's always mean back. I always thought of it as a game though. Today I realized it is more than that... well I thought it was more than that. I figured that he always took the abuse to make me happy... which it did make me happy. I can't stand this anymore. I just want to be alone, and I don't think I can talk to Carly about this._

Freddie spoke up, "Hey Carly, my head is hurting. Could you go get my mom? I think she knows what to do." _Please don't leave me alone with him Carly. I don't want to face him._

"Uhh, sure. Is she home?" _No she's not. Don't leave._

"Yeah. I think... Knock once, wait a little and then knock again. If she doesn't answer the first time it's because she thinks you are a ding dong ditcher" _Oh please don't stay over there too long Carly. I can't be alone with this man rig- boy right now._

"Alright, I'll be right back." She said. I turned to try and signal her not to go, but she kissed him on the forehead and walked away. _I- I... I don't care anymore. Carly can love Freddie all she wants, and Freddie already loves her. _I curled up away from Freddie. My eyes started to tear.

I heard the door shut. "Sam, I know why you're upset, and I have to tell you something." _Please shut up, dork. I don't want to hear your apologies and other chiz. You love Carly._"I love" _Lemme guess, Carly?_ "Carly" ..._You really said that?_I curled up tighter to hide my face. _Go away, go away, go away, go away_. "But just as a friend." _Oh really. That's not true. You are obsessed with her._"She just leaned against me and it was my natural reaction. I know how you feel about me and..." _You don't feel the same. I'm such an idiot for thinking you did. All you care about is Carly and your geek toys._"and..." _Spit it out, Fredpuss. _"I feel the same about you." _Wh-What? That... that can't be true. _I uncurled a little and started to look up. He spoke softer. "I love you, Sam" _What?_

"What... did you say?" _I don't believe it. Did he really just say he loved me? But I was sure..._

"I love" The door opened and Carly walked in. He hesitated "This part of the movie." _He loves... me! Oh my god. That was adorable. _I smiled and sat up. _He does love me, but he's shy. That I'm okay with. _

Out of the corner of my eye I could see that he wanted to put his arm around me. _He keeps hesitating. He's so cute. That's right, Freddie is so cute. Maybe this will stop him from hesitating._

I went up to his ear and whispered into it. "I love... this part of the movie too." I kissed him on the cheek and leaned down on his arm. He finally put the arm around me. _Just like the first time, only better._

_I fell for the dork... I can't believe it._

_---_

**Alright. This is my last chapter. I'm making it as complete for now. If you guys want me to continue, just write a comment or review telling me to and I will! Hope you all liked it :)**_  
_


End file.
